Jealousy, Nothing Like it Baby
by 94 Bottles Of Snapple
Summary: Just a short sweet tale about a cool-cat detective and his redheaded baby. Yeah


**A/N: Hey, just found this lying around on my computer and decided to post it… As an apology because I don't know if I'll be doing much work on any of my series' soon. I can make excuses all I want, but honestly I'm just not very motivated right now. So… Sorry.**

**I don't own Ghost Trick or any of its characters**

**Jeeeealousy, Baby… Nothing Like It**

Inspector Cabanela never liked them. No matter who it was, he never liked them. It didn't matter whether it was a random patrolman, Bailey's friend who worked in the guardroom with him, or even some random schmuck she met outside the police force. Maaaaaaan… Cabanela just didn't like it. Seeing those guys with his baby. No way.

He was the one who cared about her… More than them. And wasn't he the one, with Jowd, who mentored her? Didn't that count for something? So he'd tell them every time they came looking for her. Cabanela was a pretty intimidating person, even if he hid it with dancing and grins. He told them exactly what he knew, the truth of it.

"Heeeeeey, man…"

And he'd say it with a smile on his face, slapping a hand onto their shoulder, but those guys knew what he meant. They could see it in his eyes, too, you know?

"You'd best keep faaaaaar away from my baby if you know what's good for you."

And it worked pretty well, too. But it helped that his baby never really was interested in any of them, anyway. So, Cabanela was pretty content at that time, keeping his baby close to his side.

Until…

Well, there was one time that she brought in a guy. Not someone Cabanela recognized… Some guy from outside the police force. And Lynne was all rose-cheeked and starry-eyed. And that detective blood boiled in Cabanela's veins, to see his baby so dreamy over some other person.

But, his baby was always a hardheaded one who did as she pleased. So… The inspector in the white coat just watched with soft eyes and a sad smirk as his baby went off breathless and left him all alone.

He had the key to her apartment. To watch Missile, that valiant little dog, while she was away. So Cabanela would talk to that dog, and teach him to dance, because really… What more was there to life than dancing? It's what Cabanela did to keep himself loose and sarcastic. Because no one takes their job more seriously than a guy who acts like he doesn't.

So Cabanela just laughed to himself, petting that little Pomeranian.

"It's juuuuuuust jealousy… Nothing like it, baby…"

And Missile kind of understood, but he couldn't exactly speak or anything. He didn't like this guy taking away his Miss Lynne any more than Cabanela did. But… This person made Miss Lynne happy, so really what was a Pomeranian to do?

So they were both still clueless on their dilemma when Lynne walked in the door much, much later. Missile shot to the door like his namesake, and barked a happy greeting, dancing about wildly on his hind legs, just like the inspector had taught him. Cabanela swung smoothly to his feet and bowed a little, taking his baby's hand. She smiled, rolling her eyes, and that was all.

"Good night Inspector Cabanela," she said, grinning.

"Night, baby…"

And he waltzed out the door, because there was nooooothing more to say, man. Lynne just blinked, and shut the door softly when he was gone. It was her, of everyone, who was oblivious to just how much Cabanela looked after her and cared for her. And that's without the night that not even he could remember. That night from the ten years later that never existed. His fear and his temper had flared, knowing she was at Point X, in harm's way, in danger… And he'd seen her dead more than once throughout the two timelines before, that had been erased. Silly, to be honest, that Lynne didn't see exactly how protective of his baby Cabanela really was.

Although, that was one thing he was a master at. Making things seem less important than they actually were. His casual attitude threw a lot of people off, but when he was at the top, it wasn't like he needed to care.

Things continued this way for a while, and even though Jowd saw what his friend was going through, he didn't say a word. At last, though, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Cabanela…"

"Heeey, old friend."

"You know as well as I do that Lynne doesn't always see what's right in front of her."

And then he walked away, a little grin on his face. Jowd made his points without mincing words, and they both knew that however clueless Cabanela would act to the meaning of those words, he understood them perfectly.

"… Nothing like it, baby…"

The night of Lynne's next date, Cabanela brought a large bouquet of roses. Just like the night when Lynne had first become a detective and they'd all celebrated at Jowd's house. Gooooood times… And gooood food. Yeah…

Lynne was shocked to see those roses when she got home that night. Even more when Cabanela traced a tan hand across her cheek. He had never done such a thing before.

"Heeeeey, baby… Welcome home."

And before the redhead really knew what was happening, his hand cupped the side of her face and his lips touched hers lightly, and somehow it felt like they were swaying and whirling and dancing.

Lynne pulled away.

"U-um.. Inspector Cabnela, w-wha…?"

"You know, baby… I've taught you a looooooot of things, but never how to dance."

And so, he turned on some music Lynne never even knew she had and taught her to tango without ever giving any explanation for his actions at all. Missile just sat next to the couch, wearing a happy little doggie grin.

When Cabanela left that night, it was without a word, but with the same swaying, dancing gait he was known for. Lynne wasn't sure what to think. But that's how it had always been with Cabanela. After a while, she caught on.

They had always been noted to be close. There had always been speculation. Lynne had been oblivious to it all. The notion, to her, seemed silly that first night. She and the inspector, together? It didn't even make sense.

And yet… Somehow…

In the end, it all worked out.

Sometime between the dancing lessons and the quick stolen kisses and the way he looked at her, soft and laughing, she decided that maybe it made sense after all. A crazy character in white and his redheaded baby.

Ah, the thriiiiill of romance…

Nothing like it, baby.


End file.
